This project will establish a comprehensive, easily accessible public resource database of images, videos, and animations of cells from a variety of organisms, including both cell architecture and intracellular functionalities, as well as stimulate the economy through immediate deployment and the creation and/or retention of 18 positions. The purpose of this database is to advance research on cellular activity with the ultimate goal of improving human health. The focus on an Image Library of cells is especially timely in this "post-genomic" era. Cells are the building blocks of tissues and undergo dynamic rearrangements and changes in shape and motility during human embryonic development;abnormalities in these processes underlie some birth defects and diseases such as cancer. It is important that scientists and clinicians fully appreciate the structure and dynamic behavior of cells, and cells from a variety of organisms contribute to our knowledge of human cell biology. The database will include images acquired from current collections, publications, and by recruitment. Personnel will build site architecture, develop submission methods, review submissions and tags, add annotations, and publicize and maintain the site. Specifically, we propose to: (1) Design and implement the electronic architecture needed for the Image Library;(2) Populate a database of reviewed cell images (nearly 15,000 in the two year funding timeframe);(3) Assess the effectiveness of the preliminary database and incorporate feedback-based modifications continuously;(4) Seek long-term support for the resource as well as link with other available databases. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This proposal aims to develop an Image Library for cells from a variety of organisms, a Library that will contain high quality images, videos, and animations demonstrating cellular architecture and functions. The Library will be comprehensive and easily accessible as a public resource. The long-term goal is the construction of a library of images that will serve as primary data for research. Such a library would have a significant impact on research in health-related fields, an impact comparable to the changes wrought by access to a library of genome sequence data. The proposed work creates the electronic infrastructure and a systematic protocol for acquisition, evaluation, annotation, and uploading of new images, videos, and animations. This infrastructure development is the first Specific Aim of the proposal. The focus on an Image Library of cells is especially timely in this "post-genomic" era. Cells are the building blocks of tissues and undergo dynamic rearrangements and changes in shape and motility during human embryonic development;abnormalities in these processes underlie some birth defects and diseases such as cancer. It is important that scientists and clinicians fully appreciate the structure and dynamic behavior of cells, and cells from a variety of organisms contribute to our knowledge of human cell biology. During the two-year timeframe of this proposal, some 15,000 images will populate the Image Library. The rate of submission and evaluation of images is expected to expand as the project continues. Long-term flexibility will be built into the image acquisition pipeline through addition of new upload modules that reflect user interests and take advantage of new technologies and collaborations. Annotation of images will be tiered, starting with short tags of 4-5 words, and at the next level, more information, and at a deeper level, details of image preparation and processing. This layered annotation satisfies the research objective of the library, and it will also allow an educational user access at the entry level. The population of the library with annotated images is the second Specific Aim of the proposal. The novelty and extent of the Image Library requires immediate and continual feedback from developers, image submitters, other sources/resources, annotators, and users. Modifications to the user interface and content of the library can be made as the content grows, based on the feedback received. Surveys, use analysis, and benchmark attainment will provide the periodic checkpoints throughout the two-year funding period. This assessment of the database for contributors and users is the third Specific Aim of the proposal. Finally, the establishment, growth, and maintenance of the Image Library into a resource from which all researchers might extract information to answer questions about the cell's functions will go well beyond the initial two-year funding period. We will seek to develop not only additional funding sources but also large-scale collaborators to ensure continuation and growth of this Image Library. The development of funding sources and collaborators is the fourth Specific Aim of this proposal.